World Brawling Federation
by PoolThaKid
Summary: Master Hand has put together a new league where brawlers battle it out to find out who's the top dog! NOTE: Some non-Smash bros characters WILL be added in.


"Welcome," The omniscient voice filled the minds of everybody in the bleachers surrounding the stage known as Final Destination. "To the inaugural episode of The World Brawl Federation!" The crowd erupted in cheers. "Now hold up, hold up." The voice said with authority.

"It's time to lay out some ground rules for all of the fights here, whether the matches be one on one, two on two, or three on three. Each fighter will have one stock. There will be no items unless otherwise stated. Stage hazards will be activated, so our fighters will be forced to stay on their toes. The matches have no time limits whatsoever." A figure slowly became visible on the Final Destination stage. There, floated the lone white glove known as Master Hand. The crowd had a huge pop. There were six distinct belts around each of Master Hand's fingers, with two being on his ring finger. "It's time to explain the championships. First, is the main title of our company, awarded to only the best of the best. The WBF title."

The title was a large belt, about 40 pounds weight wise, with a giant 'WBF' in gold on the front plate. The side plates were vacant. "Next off is the swordsman title." The swordsman title was almost identical to the WBF title except instead of the front graphic, there was nothing. "The swordsman champion, once one is crowned, will be able to choose from one of many enchanted swords to use in battle as long as they remain champion. And don't worry; swordsmen will still fight warriors that do not wield weapons." Master Hand assured the crowd.

"Next," Master Hand gestured with the middle finger and the crowd all chuckled a bit. "Is the Tabuu Title." The Tabuu title had a single plate on the middle with a graphic resembling the final boss of Super Smash Bros Brawl, Tabuu. Master Hand then gestured to his ring finger that held two titles on it. The titles were silver and, like the Tabuu title, had only one centered plate. The featured graphic was two wire frames standing back to back in fighting poses. "These, are the Tag Team Titles!" Master Hand said with pizzazz. "Now for the last one, the Pokemon title!" The crowd erupted at the talk of Pokemon battles. The title was a golden title with pokeball graphic on the middle plate.

"I am the General Manager of this company. And now, I'd like to introduce the team I've selected as the most trustworthy people to help run this company." Master Hand teleported the familiar faces to Final Destination, where the each stood and waited to be introduced by the General Manager. "I introduce Peach and Zelda, our interviewers backstage!" The crowd cheered for the princesses and some Koopa even shouted out "I LOVE YOU PEACH!" To which the pink princess blushed. "Here are our commentators, Waluigi, Silver the Hedgehog, and Navi!" The crowd obviously liked the princesses better, but still cheered for the trio in front of them. The five new faces were teleported elsewhere, which left Master Hand alone on Final Destination.

"Well, I think that's it, everyone! Without too much more rambling, I'd love to get this show on the road." The crowd responded with a few 'Let's go!' chants. "The first match is Pikachu vs Primeape!"

**Match 1: Pikachu vs. Primeape**

Pikachu was the first to be teleported to Final Destination, and it got a decent pop from the audience. It waved to all the fans of the WBF and smiled. Primeape was teleported to Final Destination second and surprisingly received a much bigger pop than Pikachu, which irked the yellow mouse. It had always been used to being in the spotlight and this random fighting type wasn't about to steal the show. As soon as Master Hand said 'begin', Pikachu dashed right at Primeape. Without thought, the little mouse went for a running headbutt, but was met with one of Primeape's powerful fists. The mouse flew backwards and decided to take a more logical approach to this fight.

Primeape waited silently while Pikachu let out a screech to disorient the monkey. Pikachu then shot a straight bolt of electricity, which Primeape jumped over with ease. Pikachu closed the distance between the two Pokemon with Quick Attack and followed up with an Iron Tail that nailed an unsuspecting Primeape right in the spine. "Look at that Iron Tail!" Waluigi interrupted. "Go Pikachu!" Navi cheered. "We're supposed to cover the action, not root for the competitors!" Waluigi said back at Navi while Silver stayed silent. "Awh, what's the matter? Not a big talker?" Waluigi taunted.

Primeape was able to land on its feet after being launched by the Iron Tail, but it was still a little woozy. Pikachu noticed this and shot a quick ThunderShock attack at Primeape. The electricity pulsed through Primeape's body and it had trouble moving. Pikachu gave off an evil grin and dashed at Primeape. Its head connected with the monkey's abdomen and sent Primeape back even more. It was dangerously close to the edge of the stage, but determination was still in Primeape's eyes. It got over the paralysis and fought back with a Mach Punch attack on Pikachu. The speedy jabs were too much for the little Pokemon to handle. "Wicked move from Primeape! I think it's mounting the comeback it needs!" Waluigi cried. "Nope." Silver replied. "Whatever, let's just watch this great match!" Waluigi retorted, genuinely eager to find out the victor.

Pikachu was sent back a bit but didn't receive much harm. The mouse Pokemon was breathing hard and thought of an idea to end the rampaging Primeape. The monkey ran forward, cocking its right arm as it sprinted. Primeape thrusted its arm forward, but Pikachu foresaw this attack. It dodged to the right and grabbed onto Primeape's bicep. Pikachu used almost all of the electric energy it had in its body to shock the living hell out of its opponent. Once again, Primeape was left dazed and exhausted. Pikachu let go and did a triple backflip backwards, to which the crowd cheered. "Pikaa!" Pikachu began glowing a bright yellow and broke out into a full on sprint. "Oh man! Is the Volt Tackle gonna connect?!" Waluigi screamed. Primeape saw the attack coming but had no hope of dodging. The yellow blur slammed into the stunned Primeape at top speed and knocked it clear off the stage. "Your winner: Pikachu!" Master Hand roared. Pikachu was overjoyed that it won but the crowd seemed to disagree. Pikachu received a few 'Boo's and even a 'You suck!' were heard from the audience. A grumpy Pikachu was teleported backstage while Master Hand prepared the two next contestants.

A monitor in the middle of the arena appeared and began showing a live video feed of the locker room, where Peach caught up with Pikachu. "Pikachu!" Peach's calm high pitched voice filled the ears of the audience. "How do you feel about your win you just got?" She asked the Pokemon sweetly. "How do I feel…" Pikachu started. "How do I feel? HOW DO I FEEL!" The yellow mouse's sudden anger concerned Peach. "I just obliterated that Primeape dude but somehow everyone hates me! What's with that? No, I don't need an answer; I'll just have to make an answer for myself. They want to hate me? Oh, I'll make them hate me…" Pikachu scurried off with a scowl on its face. Peach stayed silent except for a faint "B-back to you, Master Hand…"

"The next match!" Master Hand's powerful voice filled the arena. "The duo from the Mother series, Ness and Lucas!" The two children were teleported to Final Destination and waved to the screaming audience. Ness looked strong and confident, while Lucas seemed a bit unsure if he was up to the task of fighting again. "Versus…" The stadium was near silent. "The Mushroom Kingdom's warriors, Mario and Luigi!" At the mere mention of Mario's name, the audience exploded with anticipation. The legendary duo appeared and walked up to Ness and Lucas and shook their hands, wishing them good luck. The two returned to their respective side of Final Destination.

**Match 2: Ness and Lucas vs Mario and Luigi**

"Stay behind me and use your PK Freeze to freeze them." Ness said to his friend Lucas. The blonde haired boy nodded in agreement and focused his mind. Luigi's body was immobilized and was slowly being covered with a coat of ice. "M-Mario!" Luigi's shivering voice called out. The plumber in red turned around and was shocked that his brother was being turned into a snowman. "PK Fire!" Ness screamed. Mario turned around once again to find a burst of fire flying through the air at him. Mario got on his hands and knees to dodge the fire. The fire continued backwards and hit Luigi, who was now completely encased in ice. The PK fire maneuver melted the ice and Luigi was ready to get back into the fight._ Dang! _Ness thought. "What a smart move!" Waluigi called out. "Mario really IS a veteran!"

Luigi started squatting and glowed an odd hue of grey, meanwhile Mario engaged Ness in hand to hand combat. Mario landed a few solid hits but Ness wasn't going to give up that easily. Lucas tries to ensnare Luigi in his PK Freeze, but to no avail. Luigi's potential energy that he was building up completely dispelled the ice that would've otherwise frozen him. Ness took out his baseball bat and landed a few big hits on Mario. Lucas sprang into the action, joining Ness to make a 2 on 1 effort against Mario. Ness and Lucas beat Mario down, he was forced to his back. Ness took out his homerun bat and swung for the fences, but Mario at the last second managed to pull out his cape and with it, forced Ness to turn around and strike Lucas with the bat. Luigi flew forward from his position, headfirst, over the grounded Mario and directly into Ness. The boy was instantly forced backwards but managed to stay on the stage. "Look at Luigi fly! That's what I call intense!" Waluigi's voice boomed over the intercom in the stadium.

Lucas now found himself in a 2 on 1 situation. Both Mario brothers repeatedly shot fireballs at the innocent child. Lucas used his PSI Magnet to absorb the energy attacks. Mario jumped high into the air and Lucas' eyes followed. Luigi shot forward and headbutted Lucas right in the ribcage. The two Mario brothers then barraged Lucas with fireballs. Ness returned back into the action and struck Luigi with his Yo-Yo. He then turned around and grabbed Mario by the shirt. The boy threw Mario upwards into the air and followed it up with a PK Pulse attack. Mario was blasted almost completely off the stage but used his cape to barely float back on. Luigi spun himself to form a sort of Human tornado and caught Ness in it. Lucas shot his own version of the PK Fire to separate Ness and Luigi. "Come on Ness!" Navi yelped. "You can do it!" Waluigi could only sigh. Silver only grunted.

Mario used his F.L.U.D.D. to blast Ness with a current of water. Mario followed it up by a full on sprint into a slide tackle. Ness was taken airborne while Luigi jumped right at Ness. Luigi tried moving but his body was frozen completely! "PK Freeze!" Lucas cried out. Mario then ran at Lucas, desperate to knock one of the two children off the stage. Mario was met with Lucas' baseball bat and flew backwards, right into Ness' homerun bat! Mario was knocked clear off the stage. Ness and Lucas surrounded the frozen Luigi and both readied their homerun bats. The two swung at the same time and the combined force from the two bats was enough to clear Luigi from Final Destination. The crowd was going mad after the insane match that they had just witnessed.

"What a match!" Waluigi cried out. "I gotta say, that was some amazing teamwork from Lucas and Ness!" To which Navi responded, "Yay! Go Ness!" Silver once again stayed silent, not even uttering a peep this time. "Well, it's official!" Waluigi took control over the audio. "Our main event for tonight has been confirmed to be Sonic vs Bowser! These two titans will surely bring the pain later on! But right now, we have Marth vs Link! Back to you, Master Hand!"

Master Hand was alone on the middle of Final Destination. "Well, as all of you know, the next match is Marth vs Link. But as of now, I have an announcement to make. In 3 weeks, the first WBF special will be held. It will be titled 'Takeoff', and will feature championship matches for the currently vacant titles. The WBF title, the Tabuu title, the Tag Team titles, the Swordsman title and the Pokemon title will all find a home in 3 weeks. Takeoff will be held at Smashville. That is all. Let's see some smashing!" The crowd roared in excitement for the next match.

**Match 3: Marth vs Link **

Marth was teleported to Final Destination. "First up is Marth, the expert swordsman. And his opponent tonight will be Link, the hero of Hyrule!" Link was teleported to Final Destination as well. "Begin!" The match started in complete silence, a soundless standoff. The two warriors stared directly into each other's eyes. They remained motionless, two fighters in their prime about to embark in a battle for the ages. The two charged at eachother with not just speed, but grace. The two swung their respective swords down and clashed. Both of them jumped backwards as Link readied his bow. The hero in green shot multiple arrows at Marth, but his expert swordsmanship would render the arrows useless. Marth skillfully sidestepped each arrow and sliced them in half with his blade. "Ooh boy this is gonna be a great one!" Waluigi said. "I don't know who to root for!" Navi chipped in. "I do." Silver muttered under his breath.

Link took out a bomb from his knapsack and landed a direct hit on Marth. He dashed in directly behind his bomb and slashed right at Marth. Marth was thrown back, but there way he was out of this fight. Marth used quick slices to out speed Link's reaction time. By the time five seconds had passed, Link has been struck over 10 times. Link got his shield ready and took the offense again with a flurry of sword slashes, all which were masterfully parried by Marth. "Amazing tactics from Marth!" Waluigi yelled out.

The blue haired swordsman tried to attack again but was blocked by Link's shield. Link forced himself forward onto Marth and knocked him down on the groud. Link let loose with a wild flurry of punches on the defenseless swordsman. "Link's going crazy!" Waluigi cried. Marth managed to kick Link off of him but was bruised and battered with not much gas left in the tank. Marth got back up to his feet and readied himself, for Link was sprinting right at him. Marth was ready to counter, he was in the perfect position to do so. Link was right about to swing his sword when instead, he jumped in the air and thrusted his sword downwards at Marth. Marth was sent clear off the stage and Link was announced as the winner. The crowd started cheering but soon gasped in fear.

Two silhouettes appeared around Link, surrounding him. The bulkier one slowly walked towards Link and grabbed him by his clothing. With its other hand, it motioned for the other silhouette to come closer. The second silhouette revealed a sword and began focusing its energy. The bulkier silhouette whispered into the powerless Link's ear. "Don't mess with Fire Emblem.." Were the last words Link heard before getting blasted with the second silhouettes flaming sword attack. Link was sent flying off the stage and the two silhouettes revealed themselves. Alone on Final Destination stood the two swordsman known as Ike and Roy. "Woah! What business do they have with Link?" Waluigi cried out. "Link beat Marth, they're Marth's friends. Nothing to it." Silver responded, seemingly unfazed by the beatdown that just took place.

The camera cut to Ness and Lucas backstage talking to Zelda when suddenly, Mario and Luigi walked by them. "Mama-Mia! That was some-a good-a smashing you two did out-a there!" Mario commended. "Yeah guys, sweet teamwork!' Luigi added. The duo extended their hands out for a handshake, which Ness and Lucas gladly accepted. "Let's have a rematch sometime soon!" Mario called out while he and his brother were leaving. "Back to you, Waluigi!" Zelda cheerfully said.

"Alright everyone we have another message from the manager of WBF, Master Hand! Let's see what he has to say." Master Hand was once again alone on Final Destination. "In addition to the WBF special named Takeoff, I have decided how we will determine the contenders for the WBF title. What other way to do this, than a tournament!" The crowd exploded with cheers, they were ready to see who would be in the tournament. The first match of the tournament is your main event for tonight, Sonic vs Bowser! Now that I've gotten that off my 'chest', I want to see the next match, what about you all?" The croud once again let off deafening sounds. "Olimar, Falco, you're up!"

"Wow, what an announcement! I can't wait for Takeoff when our first ever WBF champion will be crowned! What about you Navi?" Waluigi asked. "Oh, it'll be great, I'm sure of that! I just hope that meanie Bowser doesn't win!" Navi responded.

**Match 4: Falco vs Olimar**

"Begin!" Master Hand's powerful voice echoed the arena and Falco was off. Using illusions to his advantage, Falco effectively confused Olimar and landed a few Melee hits on him. A few punching combos to the gut would be enough to send Olimar back for a bit. Falco felt a burning sensation on his skin as he looked down and saw that some of Olimar's pikmin had attached themselves to him. He got on the ground and rolled around, as if he was actually on fire.

When Falco looked up, Olimar was directly above him. Olimar kicked the bird in the head a few times but Falco got one of his arms up to block further kicks to the cranium. Falco got up and kicked Olimar so hard in the chest that he flew backwards. Olimar started tossing more Pikmin at Falco, who knew exactly what to do. Falco took out his reflector shield and the Pikmin began to latch on to Olimar, causing quite a bit of damage. Falco sprinted forward and ninja kicked Olimar clean off the stage for the win. "What a nice win for Falco!" Waluigi said. "Yeah totally, I really liked how he starte-" Navi was cut off by someone yelling.

"YOU GUYS WANNA HATE ME?!" Pikachu screamed as he came flying down from the sky. The mouse latched on to Falco and yelped "PIKAAAAA" as a massive thunderbolt came down from a single dark cloud manifested directly above Falco's head. Pikachu was not hurt from the electricity but Falco was completely fried. The crowd was booing the shit out of Pikachu. "Screw you all too!" It yelled as it was teleported off the stage with an incapacitated Falco.

"My god!" Waluigi yelled. "W-why would Pikachu do this?" Navi bellowed, near to crying. "To make a name for himself." Silver responded. "He doesn't want to be a nobody and if this is the only way people will notice him, so be it. Hmph." Silver's voice chilled Waluigi's spine. "Hey whatever, let's try to forget that attack by Pikachu, because next up is our main event!" Waluigi cried. "And don't forget, this next match is the first one in the tournament for the WBF title! I wonder who'll win, the powerhouse Bowser or the speedster, Sonic!" The camera cut back to Final Destination, where Bowser and Sonic stood, awaiting the start of their match.

**Match 5: Sonic vs Bowser**

"Begin!" Sonic cleared the distance between Bowser and himself in less than a second. He unleashed a flurry of quick punches on the oversized turtle, which were all blocked by Bowser's shell. Bowser returned the favor with some claw swipes on Sonic's torso. Bowser went for a punch right in the hedgehogs face, to which Sonic responded with a homing attack. The punch missed, and Sonic rammed into Bowser's unprotected chest. Bowser wrapped its arms around Sonic and unleashed a fire breath attack right at the hedgehog. "Woah! Mad skills from Bowser!" Waluigi yelled out.

Bowser threw the hedgehog backwards, creating some space between the two. Sonic immediately closed the space again with a spin dash, much to Bowser's dismay. Sonic made contact with Bowser's skull and followed it up with a kick to the jaw. Bowser let out a menacing roar and kicked Sonic to the other side of Final Destination. In the middle of the stage, a brown leaf with a smiley face on it began falling to the stage. Sonic was still on the ground while Bowser was hightailing it to the center of the stage. Bowser's claws wrapped around the leaf, and Bowser began glowing a bright white for just a second. Instead of its normal tail, was a raccoon's tail. "What's this?! Bowser brought a power up into the fight?!" Waluigi cried out.

Sonic was up on his feet and ready to get back in it. He sped forward but was met with Bowser's raccoon tail and sent back to the edge of the stage. The same process happened a few times before Sonic realized that Bowser wouldn't let him just run in there. Sonic sped forward one more time, but as Bowser tried to hit Sonic with a tail swipe, Sonic hopped over the tail and clocked Bowser square in the face. Bowser fell back but got up to his feet quite quickly. "Come on, step it up!" Sonic taunted while breakdancing. Bowser growled and pounced on Sonic, who evaded with ease and responded with a powerful kick to the gut. "Sonic taking it right back to Bowser with a big kick!" Waluigi noted.

Bowser and Sonic each stood there, engaged in combat. Punch after punch, kick after kick, they each traded blows with each other. Sonic spontaneously jumped backwards and threw one of his trademark springs at Bowser. The turtle was flung off the stage, but used his raccoon tail to float back on the stage safely. "You're too slow!" The hedgehog called out to Bowser. Sonic jumped off of his spring to get some massive air. He then fell downwards, foot extended, and he kicked Bowser square in the head. Sonic then grabbed Bowser, threw him downwards, and spin dashed right into him. The blue hedgehog used all his strength to bash a fist into Bowser's side. The punch sent Bowser clear off the stage, and Sonic was announced as the winner of the match. "And that's gonna be it! I can't believe it! Sonic wins! Sonic wins!" Waluigi was yelling. "Yay, meanie Bowser didn't win!" Navi cheered. Silver didn't say anything, just scoffed.

Backstage, Peach caught up with Sonic after his big victory. "Sonic! Sonic! How does it feel to win the first match in the tournament for the WBF title?!" Peach asked in a sweet tone. Sonic flashed Peach a smile and said "Well, it feels awesome! I'm one step closer to my goal of becoming a champion here, and I'm ready to do what I have to do! Nobody will stand in my way! And that's a promise!" Sonic flashed Peach a quick thumbs up and walked off. "Back to you, Zelda!" Peach blew a kiss to the screen, and everyone in the audience swooned. The camera cut to elsewhere backstage, where Zelda stood with a bruised up Bowser. "Anything you have to say to WBF fans, Bowser?" Zelda put the mic up to Bowser's mouth when who else but Wario would steal the mic! "Waaaaah hahaha! How does it feel to lose to a stupid blue hedgehog, 'King' Bowser?! HA!" Bowser sighed as Zelda took the mic back and said "Back to you, Master Hand!" in a worried tone.

Master Hand was alone on Final Destination once again and spoke "Thank you all for making the first installment of WBF a very successful one! Try to make it to the next episode at Battlefield! There'll be more smashing, more drama, and more importantly, more entertainment! What more could you want! And don't forget to tune in to WBF Takeoff in 3 weeks!"


End file.
